Gifted
by EdwardLuvr595
Summary: Bella Swan has been a vampire since 1925. When she starts out High School she finds out that her family aren't the only vampires there. She meets Edward Cullen and has an instant pull towards him All vampire. My 1st fic so tell me how i did! thnx!
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Bella's POV

It was my first day of High School....again but it was already the middle of the semester. I never liked school. Even when I was human I loathed every second of it. The work is very simple. Maybe because I've been through High School so many times...I still hate it. But Mary, the oldest vampire in the coven, had said if we wanted to fit in we would have to go. Nikki, Josh, and I play the roles of regular teens going to High School. Mary and her mate, Peter play the roles of our adopted parents.

You see Nikki, Josh and I look nothing alike so we are all supposedly adopted from different families. Nikki has beautiful wavy bronze hair that goes down to her waist. She wasn't too thin nor too fat so she had a perfect body with lots of curves. She is a shopohalic and has to shop almost every single day. Josh was tall and had short, black, curly hair. He wasn't very muscular but he did have muscles. He loved rock bands and the color black. Everyone thinks he's emo but he keeps yelling at them to tell them he's not. It's quite funny. And now me. Well I don't have a permanent look because of my power. (you will find out wat it is VERY soon) Naturaly I had curly brown hair that went a few inches past my shoulders and a thin body that had only several curves. But I managed to look okay.

I didn't like to shop as much a Nikki, but i didn't hate it. I went every other week to the mall. I loved to listen to classical music because it was always soothing. I opened up my closet to reveal my massive wardrobe. I have to thank Nikki for that. I grabbed anything. After I had slid on the purple and black striped tight tank top and short cut jean capris, I headed to the mirror to fix my hair. I straightened out my hair becuase I always thought I looked better with with it that way. I chose to make my eyes a chocolate brown color. I looked at my pale cheeks and thought it could use some color so I went through different shades of pink and finally found the right one. You see, I have a special power just like everyone else in my family. I can change anything about me like, my appearence, future, scent etc. Nikki can block any physical attacks. Josh can move things with his mind. Mary can make her thoughts yours. And Peter is a tracker.

After fixing myself up, I went down the stairs to get my bag so I could go to school. Just when I was about to grab it, it flew up into the air. As I chased it around the house jumping for it only causing it to jump higher in the air, I just stopped because I know the mischievious little vampire that would do this.

" Alright Josh! I give up!!! Just give me my bag so I can go to school" I said as he suddenly appeared in front of me.

" AWWWWWW...You never let me have any fun Bella!!!" He pouted as my bag fell right into my waiting hands.

" Well maybe if you learned to play nice I would." I replied to my annoying 'sibling.

'' Watever" He mumbled on his way to the garage.

I sighed and grabbed my keys off the cofee table and walked slowly into the garage. I started up my car and just when I was about to drive out, I saw Josh's car zoom in front of me a drive to the highway. As I drove out at my own pace, I started to think back four years ago to my previous first day of school in colorado,

_Flashback_

_AS I WALKED THROUGH THE FRONT DOORS OF THE SCHOOL I IMMEDIATLY FELT EVERY EYE ON ME. MY SENSITIVE EARS COULD PICK UP EVERYTHING THEY WERE SAYING. _

_"SHE LOOKS SO BEAUTIFUL" SAID A GIRL WITH RED HAIR AND LOTS OF FRECKLES _

_"YOU THINK SHE'D GO OUT WITH ME IF I ASKED HER?'' SAID A BOY WITH LONG BROWN HAIR THAT PASSED HIS HEARS.  
_

_AS I WALKED THROUGH THE HALL TRYING TO IGNORE EACH VOICE I HEARD, A TALL BOY WITH BLONDE HAIR WALKED UP TO ME AND SAID, "HEY THERE SWEET THAAAANG. SO I WAS WONDERIN..." HE SCRATCHED HIS HEAD AS I WAITED FOR HIM TO SPEAK. "...YOU WANNA GO TO DINNA WITH ME TONIGHT?" _

_" UMMM...I WOULD BUT....IM....BUSY. I HAVE LOTS OF CHORES. SORRY. MAYBE ANOTHER TIME?" I SAID TRYING TO PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE.  
_

_"YEAH SURE.." HE SAID AS HE WALKED AWAY _

_End flashback_

I drove up to the packed parking lot of the school and found a spot. I took out my keys and got out of my car.I looked around and thank god people weren't staring! I walked through the doors and saw an office. I walked in and waited in line. When I was at the front of the line, the woman smiled wide at me revealing some green stuff stuck between her teeth. YUCK!!! I introduced myself and asked for a map. She gladly handed me the map so I thank her. I walked outside the office and I smelled a ......vampire! It wasn't anyone I had met before because this smell was different. Definatly vampire. Thats when I saw them.


	2. Chapter 2 The Cullens

Edwards POV

Everyone had gone hunting but me. I decided to stay home and just mess around with my piano. I was finishing a song as Emmett's thoughts came into my head

'I wonder what Eddie-Boy's doing? maybe I could prank him later tonight. Break his piano or ruin all his precious little CD's ha! He'll neeeever see it coming!' -emmett thoughts-

If Emmett lays one finger on anything I own I will make him feel VERY unpleasant I thought as a million ways to torture Emmett played over and over in my head.

Then Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme's thoughts made their way into my head. Alice was thinking about the latest fashion designs and maybe going shopping tomorrow after school. Rosalie was thinking about if her hair was messed up because she did a lot of running today during hunting. Jasper was thinking about the Civil War and Paul Revere. Carlisle was thinking about giving his nurse Abigail a raise because she had completed all of her paperwork for this month and the next. Esme was worrying if her plants had enough water and then thought about buying more tulips for her yard.

As Esme's thoughts for her garden flooded her head, I heard Alice stop in her tracks as a vision came into her head. I ran out of the house and to Alice when the vision had started. ~~We were walking down the hallway of Forks High School when our attention turned to a beautiful bruntte standing in the doorway of the office watching us pass by her as she suddenly gasped. ~~ And then the vision stopped.

When Alice finally moved again, she was overwhelmed as everyone started asking questions.

" What happened Alice!!!"

'' Are you alright?"

'' What did you see?"

" Is anyone going to get hurt?''

Alice raised her hand in the air to stop them and said, '' Lets just say that we won't be the only vampires at Forks High School."

Everyone fell silent. Suddenly Carisle said, " There will be more?"

Alice nodded.

" Will they be a threat?" Rosalie asked.

" No, in my vision I only saw one vampire. A girl, but its possible she's traveling with a coven."

" You know Mr. and Mrs. Mason and their adopted kids just moved here a yesterday. It's possible it could be them." I suggested as seven pairs of eyes watched me.

" It's possible" Carlisle agreed.

" Alice you are sure they are not a threat to us?" Emmett asked questionly as he pulled Rosalie next to him.

" Emmett the Masons are very nice people. One of my nurses has met them. She said they were beautiful..." Carlisle trailed off deep in thought.

" Yes like vampires but they could have just all been beautiful humans" Esme suggested.

" Well, we will find out soon enough. Tomorrow is Monday and if they are new they should arrive tomorrow." I said.

'' Yeah but if they are a threat, remind me to whoop 'em." Emmett yelled angrily.

'' Now now Emmett, we shouldn't make conclusions. We haven't even met them." Esme said sweetly.

~~~~~The next Day!!!~~~~~

I walked through the door of Forks High with my family and sure enough I could smell another vampire. Definatly someone I had never met. I could tell it led to to the office. I could see through the glass door the beautiful brunette that had been in Alice's vision.

" Thank you Ms. Cope" I had heard her sweet voice. She turned around and walked outside the office. As we passed her, it took all my strength not to go over to her and attatch my lips to hers. I could feel her stare as we walked down the hallway to our classes.

Bella POV

I watched as the vampires walked gracefully down the hallway. I felt the need to follow them especially the bronze haired boy. I felt a pull towrds him. I would have to ask Peter or Mary about that later. I took my attention away from them for a while and looked at my list of classes. My first class.....UGGGHH! Government. I couldn't care less. I strode down the hallway to room 907. It should be government. I wasn't sure so I peeked inside and there was a chalkboard that held the word "GOVERNMENT" I walked in as the bell rang and went to the teacher's was a nameplate that said "MR. VALDEZ" He was writing something on a notepad and after three minutes of standing there with no word from Mr. Valdez I decided to make my presence known. I cleared my throat loud enough for a human and he looked up. He was tall and lanky and had greasy black hair. He wore a faded grey suit that was probably from the 80's.

" Ahhhhh...you must be the new student, Isabella Swan, yes?" He asked

" Bella." I corrected him.

" Well miss Bella you can take a seat over there by Mr. Newton.'' He said as he pointed to a boy sitting in the back. '' suddenly looked up and smiled at me. Oh boy I thought as a I sat down next to him.

" Hey I'm Mike. You must be Isabella?'' He asked nervously.

" Bella'' I corrected him.

" Well welcome to Forks. Do you like it here?''

'' Ummmmm...I guess. You know we should really pay attention to class." I suggested knowing well that his small talk would lead up to asking me out. Ugh! I hate teenage boys.

" Yeah sure" He replied saddened by my let down.

I continued to pay attention to Mr. Valdez for the rest of the hour. The rest of the classes had gone bye fast. I arrived at the cafeteria and spotted my family. I grabbed a tray and put some random food on it ignoring the akward stares I got and walked to the table that my family sat.

" Hey guys." I said cheerfully.

" Hey" They mumbled back.

" Whats wrong with you guys?" I asked

" Bella, did you know there is another coven of vampires attending this school?'' Josh asked too low for any human.

" Well I saw some this morning. I don't think they will be trouble." I said trying to avoid the memory of the dazzaling bronzed hair boy.

" Bella, Nikki and I have classes full of them. So far I'm pretty sure you didn't have them right?'' Josh asked.

'' No I don't but come on they cant hurt us. Nikki you are a physical shield. Josh if anyone tries to hurt you, you can easily lift them with you power. And come on they can't touch me if they can't see me." I commented because we found out that since my power can change things about me, maybe it could change my visibilaty. Which it could! 


	3. Chapter 3 REWRITTEN! CHECK IT OUT!

Bella POV

Josh suggested we stay away from them. Nikki and I agreed that if we had nothing to do with them it would be safer. After lunch I headed down to my next class, Biology. Well since it was my best subject there really wasn't anything to worry about. I headed inside the room and walked up to the teacher that was writing on the board.

" Ummm...Sir?" I said politly.

" Oh I'm sorry. My name is Mr. Banner. You are one of the new students correct?" He asked.

" Yes I am. Ummm... Where do I sit?" I asked looking around. Every table had two people sitting in it except one. Only one table had one beautiful bronze haired boy sitting in it.

" Beside Mr. Cullen." He replied pointing to the Greek god known as Mr. Cullen. " Oh but first, I would like you to intrduce yourself to the class."

" Oh. Ummmm...I guess I could." I said very quietly. Everyone who knew me, knew that I was shy, VERY shy. But this was an order so I had to obey it. I stood in front of the class and and cleared my throat.

" My name is Bella Swan and I moved here from Colorado with my two adopted siblings Nikki Woods and Josh Russo. Our adopted parents are Mary and Peter Mason." I said not taking my eyes off the bronze haired boy.

" Thank you miss Swan. You may take your seat." Mr. Banner said cooly as my stare fell to the floor.

I walked towards him with my eyes glued to the floor. As his scent got stronger I became weaker. I took my seat next to him and took out my books. Out of the corner of eye I could see him staring at me. The rest of Biology went by like this. Him staring...me not looking. Mr. Banner started to pass out papers. When he dropped two papers by our table I saw the topic:

' The Phases of Mitosis'

This shouldn't be hard, I thought as I smiled at myself. I knew every phase in perfect order and I knew everything about them. Just then as Mr. Banner reached his desk, he spoke.

"Today we will talking about the Phases of Mitosis. Everyday we will talk about a different phase. Today we will talk about the first phase. Edward Cullen, can you tell me what the first phase is?'' He asked. He seemed pretty bored, well who wouldn't after they have taught the same subject for thirteen years? Then the angel next to me spoke for the first time.

" Interphase." He said in his velvety voice.

" Thank you Edward." Mr. Banner said.

So his name was Edward...He was probably born around the early 1900's. That name had already grown out of style about seventy years ago. As Mr. Banner droned on and on about the Interphase I was thinking why I had such a pull to this stranger. I never felt anything like this before. Suddenly the bell rang leaving my thoughts hovering so I gathered my items and stood up from my chair. I walked to the door and out the room with Edward right behind me. The hallways were so crowded and everyone was pushing and shoving their way through.I was pushed several times but never hard enough to fall. One boy started running and yelling about his B+ in math and pushed anyone that stood in his way. I heard his annoying voice right behind me and as I turned around he ran straight into me pushing to the floor. I knew I was going to fall so I closed my eyes ready for the impact but it never came. I felt strong arms catch me and looked up to see Edward Cullen holding me. As our skin stayed in contact, I felt an electricity current flow from him into me. I could of stayed in that position for the rest of eternity but, sadly, he helped me back to my feet.

" Ummmm...Thanks." I said turning to nervously walk away down the hallway. I didn't know where I was going but I had to get away from him. I heard Edward calling my name but I didn't look back. When I finally stopped I realized I was in front of my Government classroom. I reached in my pocket to get out my list to check what class I had next. I searched all my pockets and backpack but no luck. Great just my luck! Now I had no idea where to go next. I continued down the hallway until I found the office. I walked inside and asked Ms. Cope for a new list explaining that I had lost my first one. She printed out two lists just in case if I lost one I would have and extra. I checked out my list and it said I had P.E. next. It's a good thing that these lists had maps on the back, otherwise I would've been lost by now. It said I had to go down the hallway turn right then pass two other classrooms until I could get my watch, 2:59 P.M. I only had one minute before class started otherwise I'd be late. I checked to make sure that the hallways were empty. I listened very closely to make sure I couldn't hear any heartbeats. Nothing. I ran through the hallways vampire speed and got there just in time. I walked in and the first thing I saw was Nikki in blue shorts and a grey shirt and her hair was tied up in a pony tail. I smiled at her as I walked into the girls changing room. I quickly changed into uniform and went back out. Everyone was seated on the ground criss-cross style. I sat down beside Nikki.

" So what'd I miss?" I whispered. I had no idea what the coach intended on us doing today.

" Basketball. Girls vs. Boys." She wispered back.

" Perfect. I'm great at basketeball!!" I exclaimed quietly while clapping my hands.

" Bella that one day you went to basketball camp doesn't make you a pro." Nikki said.

" I never said I was one!" I replied.

" You were gonna." She said angrily.

Well...yeah maybe I was. But I wasnt going to tell her that!

The teacher called team captains. A girl named Sarah was our team captain. She had black beautifully layered hair and wore thin glasses. A guy named Zack was named the boys' team captain. He had brown short curly, hair and he was sort of tall. The game started out bad for the girls. The boys had 7 while we had 0. In the end girls won 12 to 9. Yay! I didn't see Nikki leave...hmmm. Well she never really like to celebrate so she probably left before everyone got to crazed. I wonder if Edward liked to celebrate? Wait...why was I thinking about Edward! Uggh I mean he was attractive but I don't think that we could possibly.....no it could never happen. I mean Josh told us to steer clear of that coven, so I will do as I am told. I was never one to break rules, so why should I start now just because i'm curious? Was that the only reason I wanted to know more about him??......Stop thinking about him!!!! When I had gone out into the parking lot I started to search for my keys. I checked my pockets and looked through my backpack. I found pencils, papers, a binder, and journals but no keys. Where had I put my keys!!! My eyes searched over everthing. Something shiny in the car had cought my eye. The keys!!! I opened the door. It was unlocked...I had locked my door. I always lock my door.... There was a note beside the keys. I picked it up and read it:

Dear Bella,

You dropped your keys when you almost fell this morning. I was trying to call after you but either you ignored me or just didn't hear me. Don't worry, I didn't take anything from your car.

Best Wishes,

Edward Cullen 


	4. Chapter 4 This one is 4 my Bud, Zac!

Hey guys! This is a quick shout out to one of my best buds Zac and he also helps me writes the chapters in this story. He is SOO creative! I am saving some of his ideas for later. Don't give me all the credit cuz he deserves some too. Iv'e known him since 1st grade! He is caring, funny, outgoing and likes walks on the beach! Ladies, did I mention he's also single? Well he is. I don't know if he's looking for a lady right now but he will!!!!! Thanks for all of your support and I will post another chapter VERY sooon!!! XOXO Bye!!! 


	5. Chapter 5 Desicions,desicions

Mary's POV

I was fixing up the house today by cleaning up the place and making it feel like home. Even though we would only be here for four years, I thought we should make this as comfortable as possible. I did this everytime we moved. I loved to re-decorate! It was like my own personal heaven when I did it. When Josh had joined our coven, he thought it was an obsession. That boy has a very big imagination. Maybe it is an obsession....no, not possible. I was putting several beautiful roses in a vase when Nikki stormed in looking VERY -oh.

" Uggghhhhh!!!!!!" Nikki fumed.

" What's wrong de-" I was cut off.

" Mom, we HAVE to move!!!!!!!" She yelled.

" Nikki, please calm down." I tried to soothe her with no luck. " Okay Nikki, what happened?"

" Mother, those Cullens are driving me to insanity!" She yelled.

" Cullens? Who are the Cullens?" I asked completely confused.

" Mom they are vampires!!!! One was a blonde dude I was partnered up with in Math (Jasper) and I was so friggin' mad cuz I smudged my eye liner earlier, and he was staring at me for like a second and I was suddenly calm. Weird, I know!!! And in Government, there was some stuck up blonde chick ( Rosalie) that thought she was prettier than me! She muttered it to herself but I totally heard it! And this stupid buff guy ( Emmett) thinks everythings so freakin funny!!! Mom, we have to move, not only for my sake but for everyones. They can be a big threat to us. Eight vampires in one school is just a disaster waiting to happen. There is no way we can stay!" Nikki said.

Bella's POV

I was driving in my car on my way home thinking about Edward. I had no idea who he was, but something about him called for me. Halfway to my house, I was greeted by Nikki's yelling.

"........can be a big threat to us. Eight vampires in one school is just a disaster waiting to happen. There is no way we can stay! " Nikki said. What no! I can't leave Edward. I don't know why but I can't. He came into my life and I don't want him out. Never! I pushed the gas pedal harder than before. In a matter of seconds I was home. I didn't want to make a scene so I casually walked in.

" Hey Mom! Nikki, why'd you leave gym early? You missed the party." I said trying to light up the mood.

" Bella I was explaining to mom why we have to leave. Right we have to leave?" Nikki asked.

I had to protect my Edward. Wait, MY Edward? Weird...but I can't leave him. Not now when I barely even know him. And I won't.

" Why should we leave? I don't think they're a threat. With our powers how in the world are they going to hurt US?" I asked hoping she'd buy it. But it was Mary who answered.

" Bella's right. They can't hurt you, sweetie. You'll be fine" She said with a smile.

" I'm not worried about me. They can hurt this whole coven! What would you do if they hurt Peter huh?" By now Nikki had completely lost it.

" Nikki, listen. Look at me Nikki, look at me!" I said as she turned to look at me. Her eyes were crazy. " No one is going to hurt us. Nobody can and nobody will."

" And how do you know!!! They can turn on us anytime they want! We don't even know their powers yet!" She yelled in my face.

" We don't know if they even HAVE powers yet! So just stop it ok? We all need to relax. Everybody's okay, nobody's hurt. We are all safe." I tried to calm her down. Her eyes dropped the crazy expression and her posture seemed calm.

"Ok...I guess you're both right. I probably just over reac-" She said then the crazy state she was in just in came back. " Josh. Where is he!!! I bet they took him! Oh no what if he's dead. Mary if he's dead I'll probably be depressed and my hair will turn white! MYHAIRWILLTUNRWHITE!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!" She shrieked. Just then Josh walked in very casual.

" Honey, I'm home!" He said before a crazy Nikki jumped on him and they fell to the ground with a thud. I giggled. Nikki started to give Josh kisses everywhere. His neck, both cheeks, nose, forhead, hair, and lips. He carried Nikki up stairs to their room. Those two love birds...Which reminded me of Edward. He looked so handsome and stunning. For some odd reason it pained me when I was away. Mary or Peter probably knows what this means. I should probably ask Mary because asking Peter about boy problems didn't seem so appealing. Mary was fixing some roses when I went up to her. More liked skipped up to her.

" Hello dear. Did you want to talk about something?" She asked in her motherly voice.

" Sort of. Yeah" I said. I had no idea what to say. I know I can't say 'Hey Mary! I wanted to talk about a really cute guy I met at school today. He's a vampire just like me and I think I might be attracted to him even though i'm not supposed to have anything to do with them cuz Josh told us not to' Nope! Not that.

" Well?..." Mary said.

" Did you ever meet someone, after you were changed, that when you are with them you never wanted to leave. When your skin is in contact with his, you feel electricity flow between you. And that when you're away from one another, you're pained?" I asked very quietly. I don't know why but Mary smiled.

" Yes, I did. When I met Peter, I felt just like that. Those are the signs of love." She said with a smile.

The moment I heard that I froze. Intead of staying away from the Cullens, I fell in love with one of them. I was in love with Edward Cullen. But what if he didn't love me? I knew if he didn't I would never be able to bear that kind of pain. I knew what I had to do. I know I would never fall out love with him so I would have to try my best just to stay friends, if not, become enemies. I knew it would hurt to do that but a broken heart would hurt more.

" Have you been feeling that too, Bella?" She asked.

" No. I was just curious" I lied. I knew that probably wouldn't make sense, but hopefully Mary would'nt question further on the suject.

" Okay dear." She said. She turned around before I could see if she bought it or not. I turned around as well and went upstairs to my room to do my homework. A voice in the back of my head kept saying ' Maybe he loves you too Bella' But I pushed it away and started on my homework.

Edward's POV

I couldn't keep my mind off the beautiful brunette I had met in class. She wasn't human, I could tell by her scent. The thoughts of annoying Mike Newton kept coming into my head. 'Bella, Bella, Bella' Who was Bella? Then the picture of the beautiful brunette filled the thoughts of Mike Newton's stupid pea brain mind. Oh, so her name was Bella. A beautiful name for a beautful girl. All I could think about was my beautiful Bella for the rest of the day. Whenever teachers called on me, I had to scan their minds to see what they had wanted me to say. When the final bell rang, I walked slowly out of my last class, hoping to catch a glimpse of Bella. My Bella. I knew it was wrong to think of someone I just met in such a manner, but I couldn't stop myself. I climbed into the backseat of Rosalie's red BMW. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were already there.

' Edward, why are you feeling love?' Jasper thought. Love? Is that possible?

' Now you're confused. Edward, what is going on!' -Jasper-

' Edward are you feeling okay?' -Alice-

' Awwww...Did Eddipoo get his heart broken by a little human?' -Emmett-

' OMG I saw these CUTE stilettoes at the mall. I have to have them. They go great with my red dress!' -Rosalie-

I ignored them all the way to the house. When we got home, I told the others that I was going to hunt. I needed time to think. Jasper said I was feeling LOVE. I just met Bella so I couldn't LOVE her. Can I? No it's not possible. I figured there was only one way to find out. Tomorrow when I see her at biology I'm going to ask Bella to a movie. Then I will see how it plays out. I don't even know if Bella actually liked me. I couldn't read her mind like I could with others. She was a complete mystery to me. Everytime I tried, I would fail.

~~~~~The Next Day At Biology!!! :o~~~~~~

Bella's POV

I walked into the room and sure enough, Edward was waiting for me. But of course he had too, he was my lab partner for crying out loud. I walked over to our table and sat down. He was writing down something in his journal but I didn't pay much attention to it. Maybe coming to class early was a bad idea. Class wouldn't start until seven more minutes. This is going to be a very boring seven minutes.

" Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I didn't get to introuce myself yesterday." Edward said to me.

" Ummm...Hello. I'm Bella." I said too nervous to remember any other words. Gosh I bet I sounded like an idiot!

" So are you liking the weather?'' He asked.

" Well I normally have to live in this kind of weather so a person gets used to this." I replied.

" I can probably relate. Colorado doesn't rain this much so how are you adapting to that?" He asked.

" I never really like the rain. The cold I don't mind. " I replied.

" So the only change is the rain right?" He asked.

" Yeah pretty much... Oh and thank you for giving me back my keys. I really appreciated it" I said.

" No problem. I did what any gentleman would have done." He said. He is perfect. Nice, polite, caring and handsome. And I might not even be able to be his friend.

" I can't thank you enough." I said smiling.

" Are there any movies you want to see?" He asked. If I said G-Force would it sound babyish? Oh yeah! I sort of wanted to see Transformers.

" Transformers looks good" I said.

" Would you like me to take you to see it this Friday?" He asked.

YES YES YES but I can't fall for him more than I was. As much as it pained me to do this:

" I'm sorry but I'm helping my sister shop for furniture this weekend." I said. He looked so heartbroken. I hated to see him so sad. Just then Mr. Banner walked in and started talking about Mitosis. UGH! Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him looking down at his paper with a sad emotion that pained me so much. What if the voice in the back of my head was right? What if he felt the same way about me as I felt for him? 


	6. Chapter 6 ENJOY!

***Hey guys! I wanna give a thanks to Demifann3344 cuz he helped me alot and he rocks!!! woo-hoo!!! Thanks and enjoy this chappie cuz it's longer than any other chapter I wrote!!!!!And I am super Sorry to keep you guys waiting! ***

Bella's POV

It was already Friday and I was ready to go shopping. Nikki and I planned to drive to Seattle to hit the malls. We rode in the car in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, just a silence. Nikki ran straight into Juicy Cotture. I think that's her favorite store because whenever she's at the mall she's in there or Victoria's Seceret. She grabbed a black top with alot of lace and ran into the changing room.

" Hey Nikki!" I shouted from the other side of the door.

" Yeah?" She asked from the inside of the changing room.

" I'm going to go look around the other stores. The next dance is coming up and I wanna find a good dress." I said. (A/N: The next dance is actually coming up in 7 weeks. Nikki isn't smart enough to know that. HEHE)

" It is?" She asked coming out." I didn't kn-" Her eyes grew wide. "OOOOOO. You interested in guy? What's his name? Is he a senior? Is he smart? I bet he's smart! Is he cute? Is he-" I cut her off in mid sentence.

" Nikki! Shut up! No I am not interested in a guy!" I lied. "I just wanna buy a dress and some clothes. Jesus!" I said walking away. I'd be alone for the rest of this trip. Sigh. If only Edward were here to keep me company. I'd be able to hold his hand, hug him and kiss him whenever I want. I'd never have to be alone. If only he knew how I felt... I walked into a random store and saw a bunch of black stuff. What store is this again? I backed up a little and saw the store's name. Oh, it's Hot Topic. I walked around looking for anything good. I saw a wall covered in black Twilight posters, bags, shirts, stickers, etc. Isn't Twilight that movie that came out in '08? Yeah Josh saw it and said it's some forbidden love story. He said something about a New Moon movie in November but I never pay attention to Josh's obsessions. Come to think of it, I don't think anyone ever does. I kept looking around and found some cute things like some skinny jeans, earrings, and Tees. After I bought my clothes I headed to other places to pick out a dress or two. After some hours of shopping I decided to call Nikki.

" Hello?"

" Hey Nikki. It's me. Are you almost done?"

" Ummm...no. I think I need an hour or two left. I'm looking for something that would match thes-" I heard something fall then Nikki hissed.

" Nikki! Nikki! Are you alright?"

" Hey lady I found this first! It's mine!" Nikki said. "Rosalie help me. She's strong!" I heard someone say. Rosalie? Isn't she one of Edward's sisters? I hung up the phone and followed Nikki's scent. Sure enough I found her in Victoria's Secret playing vampire tug of war with a short girl. She had short jet black hair that stuck out in every direction. She looked sort of pixie-like. I had seen her at school. I think she was Alice Cullen. Yeah her names Alice, and a tall Blonde girl was helping Alice. Her blonde hair stopped just above her waist and she had a perfect figure. Wow she almost looked like Nikki in a way, but I would never say that if I wanted to live.

" Let go! I saw it first!" Nikki yelled.

" No! I did! Now let go before I scratch up your little Vampire face!" Alice whispered the last part.

Nikki gasped. " Now it's on!" Nikki let go and jumped on Alice and started attacking her. I ran over to Nikki and tried to get her off Alice. The Blonde, which I was pretty sure was Rosalie, helped me. Nikki struggled in our hands.

" Nikki! Stop it before you cause an even bigger scene! Do you want to expose us!" I hissed at her. She stopped struggling. She stood up from the ground and walked outside.

" Come on Bella! We have to go home." Nikki called.

" OK I'll be right there!" I called back. I turned to Rosalie and Alice. " I'm sorry about my sister. She's...well she's...Please forgive her. She can overeact alot."

" It's ok. I wouldv'e done the same. Right Rose?" Alice said looking up at the blonde.

" Whatever." Rosalie mumbled with her back turned to me.

" I'm Alice!" Said the pixie like girl. She walked up and hugged me.

" Bella" I said. Alice cleared her throat and looked at Rosalie.

" I'm Rosalie" Mumbled Rosalie (A/N: I know its kinda weird put like that) with her back still turned to me. Alice's eyes glazed over. She wore a blank expression. Rosalie turned to look at her.

" What's wrong with her?" I said as I dropped my bags.

" She's having a vision" Rosalie said without looking at me.

" What she's like a physic? I asked confused.

" She can have premonitions based on what people decide. So yes, like a phycic." Rosalie said glancing at me.

Alice's eyes went back to normal and she looked at Rosalie.

" Edwards coming we have to go. Bye Bella. We'll see you at school!" Alice yelled running out of the store with Rosalie.

Edwards POV

Here I am. Sitting in the car waiting while Alice and Rose go shopping. Me being the gentleman I am, foolishly drove them here. I guess I was too bored at home. All I can do now is think of Bella. My beautiful angel. I wanted to take her to a movie but she had to do some shopping with her sister. I missed Bella. I don't think she even feels anything for me. Friendship.....maybe. I could never tell for sure because I could never read her mind. I had no problem with anybody else. But she was an utter mystery. Sigh. I wanted her to be mine, I wanted to call her my own, but I don't think I ever can. I needed a way to actually have alone time with Bella. That's when I got the idea. The only class I have with Bella is Biology. Bella and I have the highest grades in the class. If I drop my grades low enough, maybe Mr. Banner will assign me a tutor! And when my grades fall Bella will have the highest grades! (A/N: I know thats not very Edward-like but this is fanFICTION. So basically what Edward is gonna do is drop his grades so Bella can tutor him. When they have time together he will make his move.) Just then I heard fighting. It's very common in malls when women fight over clothes. I decided to listen to the fight.

" Let go! I saw it first!" A lady yelled.

" No! I did! Now let go before I scratch up your little Vampire face!" Alice? Is there another vampire there with her besides Rose?

The same lady gasped. " Now it's on!" I heard a thud and a crash.

" Nikki! Stop it before you cause an even bigger scene! Do you want to expose us!" Bella? Nikki is Bella's sister in school. Ahhh this makes sense. Nikki is fighting over something with Alice. Bella is trying to help. I chuckled out loud. I got out of the car and decided to go help. I would be able to see my love. I could hear their conversation get louder.

" Come on Bella! We have to go home." Nikki called.

" OK I'll be right there!" Bella called back. " I'm sorry about my sister. She's...well she's...Please forgive her. She can overreact alot."

" It's ok. I wouldv'e done the same. Right Rose?" Alice said.

" Whatever." Rosalie mumbled.

" I'm Alice!"

" Bella" My love said. Someone cleared their throat.

" I'm Rosalie" Mumbled Rosalie (A/N: I know its kinda weird put like that).

" What's wrong with her?" Bella said. I heard a light thud.

" She's having a vision" Rosalie said.

" What she's like a physic? Bella asked sounding confused.

" She can have premonitions based on what people decide. So yes, like a physic." Rosalie said.

" Edwards coming we have to go. Bye Bella. We'll see you at school!" Alice yelled. I kept on walking as I heard Alice and Rosalie's footsteps.

_' Edwards gonna be annoyed that this is th thirteenth time this week I got in a mall fight'_ -Alice thought-  
" Hey Edward! We finished shopping so you can take us home now!" Alice said.

" OK how was your shopping trip?" I asked.

" It was great Edward. We got tons more clothes. Wanna see?" Rosalie replied.

" Ummm No thanks." I said.

" Ok!" Alice said. " We'll show you when we get home!" Kill me now please!

~~~THE NEXT DAY AT BIOLOGY!!! =O~~~

I saw my angel seated in her chair. I sat down next to her, she looked up and smiled at me then looked back down.

" So Bella how was your weekend?" I asked.

" It was fine. Nikki and I went shopping and got everything we needed" She said.

" I'm glad. And what did you do for the weekend?" I asked.

" I did a little shopping myself. I bought a dress for the Fall dance." She replied.

" Are you ta-" I was interrupted by Mr. Banner's loud voice.

" Pop Quiz!!!" Of course it wasn't a surprise for me. Mr. Banner had been planning this for days. The class groaned.

~~~5 1/2 weeks of Edward failing everything later~~~

For the past five and a half weeks I have failed every paper and assignment I was given. The bell rang and it was time to go. I stood up and walked to the door when Mr. Banner said:

" Mr. Cullen, can I have a word with you?"

I walked to his desk. " Yes?"

" Edward, I'm very worried about you." Mr. Banner admitted.

" And why is that?" I asked trying to sound innocent.

" Mr. Cullen, about five weeks ago you had the highest grades in the class. But now, I'm sorry to say but, you have the lowest." Mr. Banner said.

" Oh..." I said looking down.

" I'm sorry. I would suggest a tutor though. Ms. Swan has the highest grades in the class and now that you have dropped yours. She could probably tutor you. Would you mind that?" Mr. Banner asked.

" I guess it's ok. Maybe my grades will improve if I had proper studying." I said.

_'Now I just have to get Bella to agree. She is very, dare I say it, HOT.'_ -Mr. Banner thought-

" OK. Well that is all." Mr. Banner said.

" Thank you." I said. How dare he think of my Bella that way! I was fuming.

Bella's POV

The Fall dance is next week. Sigh. I don't have a date but I guess I could just hang out a little. Talk and stuff. The bell rang and I got up and walked out. I heard Mr. Banner say:

" Mr. Cullen, can I have a word with you?"

I heard Edward walk to his desk. " Yes?"

" Edward, I'm very worried about you." Mr. Banner admitted.

" And why is that?" He asked sounding innocent.

" Mr. Cullen, about five weeks ago you had the highest grades in the class. But now, I'm sorry to say but, you have the lowest." Mr. Banner said. Wait! Edward, Mr. Know-It-All, has the LOWEST grade in the class! I didn't even know.

" Oh..." He said.

" I'm sorry. I would suggest a tutor though. Ms. Swan has the highest grades in the class and now that you have dropped yours. She could probably tutor you. Would you mind that?" Mr. Banner asked.

" I guess it's ok. Maybe my grades will improve if I had proper studying." He said.

" OK. Well that is all." Mr. Banner said.

" Thank you." He said.

Now I'm going to have to tutor Edward. Part of me was happy but the other part was thinking this was wrong.

_Why is it wrong?_

_Oh ya now! He's a hot guy trying ta get me ta like him, but what could go wrong right?_

_Alot!_

_Blah-Blah-Blah._

Oh no! I'm going crazy!

The next day Mr. Banner asked me to tutor Edward and of course I agreed. Today was supposed to be our first study session in the library. We are having study sessions every Tuesday and Thursday afternoons until Edward's grades got better. I was looking around the library for a couple books that could come in handy. I reached out and grabbed a book but being my clumsy self I dropped it. I bent down for it but a pair of pale muscular hands beat me to it.

" You dropped this?" Edward said holding out the book. I looked into his eyes. Every part of my body melted. My bones became Jell-O and my brain became mush. I couldn't see anything but him.

" Yeah. Thanks." I managed to choke out as I took the book from his hands.

" Should we get to studying?" He asked smiling my favorite crooked smile.

" Yeah..." I said as he lead me towards a table. We sat down and started talking about( Place big Biology word here). Edward wasn't paying much attention to the books. Why would someone as smart as Edward Cullen need a tutor anyways?

" Well because my grades are falling." He said. Had I said that out loud?

" Yes" He chuckled. " You did."

" Sorry." I bit my lip. " It's a habit."

" It's ok." He chuckled. "So does the ( Place big Biology word here) need ( Place a word here)?" Edward asked.

" No it only needs oxygen" I said. ( A/N: don't ask me what they're talking about cuz I don't know)

~~~Hours pass as Edward stares at Bella as she helps him with his Biology stuff~~~

" Ok Edward. That's about it for now. I'll see you Thursday." I said standing up. Edward did the same.

" See you then Bella, Thank you for helping me this evening. " He said smiling. I could've sworn I heard him mumble something else but I decided to ignore it.

He walked to his car and I to mine. I drove home thinking about Edward. Sigh...If only he were MY Edward.

~~~ Next Day At Biology!!! P.S. Sorry 4 skipping alot!~~~

I walked inside and no one was in sight. I really messed up my hair really bad today. I tried to comb it back but I couldn't. Every bathroom was flooded with girls so I couldn't fix it with my power and the hallways weren't any help because it was too crowded. Good thing the room was empty. I walked up to a mirror that hung on the wall. My hair was messed up! This morning I had my hair in ringlets but now it was just crazed and frizzy. I looked at my self and it straightened and untangled. Maybe a little blush is good. After I added lipgloss, eyeliner and blush, I walked over to my desk and sat down.

Edward's POV

I was just about to walk in until I saw Bella at the mirror. It was hard not to laugh because her hair looked ridiculous! It almost looked like an Afro. ALMOST. I took a step in but then Bella's hair got perfectly straight and laid flat on her back. She looked at herself a little harder and then it looked like make-up was added to her face. How is that possible!?!?! How did...why..did I just see that happen? I was confused beyond all reason.

Bella's POV

After several minutes Mike walked in with Jessica with their arms interlocked. I could hear Ben talking to Angela outside the room.

" I'll pick you up tonight at seven, kay babe?" Ben said.

" Can't wait. Love you." Angela replied in such a happy tone. I could hear them kiss and then pull apart.

" Love you too" Ben said. Angela walked in with a big smile on her face. I was so jealous. She could be with the one she loved. If I could I would be crying. I wanted Edward to be mine, so I could be with him everyday never to leave his side. Just then Edward walked in. He walked across the room flawlessly. I realized I was staring and looked down. He took a seat next to me. What a suprise! I thought sarcastically.

_Tell him Bella! Tell Edward you want him!_

_Oh, hey conscious. Its nice to see you again. I groaned internally._

_Go ahead! Ask Edward on a date! Be independent!_

_No! What if it doesn't work out, huh!!!_

_What if he loves you!_

_Ok, so what IF he does. What if he grows out of it!_

_Bella! Has anyone told you about love with immortals?_

_Well yeah._

_If one immortal feels love for their 'Meant-To-Be' so does he._

_Well what if he's not my 'Meant-To-Be' ?_

_You didn't let me finish. A vampire only falls in love once. Like Mary and Peter or Nikki and Josh.....Like you and Edward_.

" Miss Swan?" Mr. Banner said.

" What?" I asked confused. Some people giggled.

"Answer choice A" Edward whispered too low for any human to hear.

" I mean. Choice A. " I said.

" Ummm Yes. Choice A" Mr. Banner said eyeing me suspiciously.

" Thanks Edward." I whispered.

" No problem." He replied.

~~~Thursday Night at the Library~~~

I walked to the back table we sat at last time and waited for hours. I was texting Nikki to keep me occupied. My phone buzzed and it said I had 1 new text.

**' Hey Bells. So hows tutoring? XOXO'**

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

_I got home from school after agreeing to tutor Edward Cullen._

_" Hey Bells!" Nikki called._

_" Hey." I said._

_" Ok so tomorrow (tuesday) I want to go shopping. Wanna come?" Nikki asked._

_Ok, should I tell her the truth, or lie...._

_" I tell you the truth so you should tell me the truth!" Nikki sounded offended._

_" Oops! Did I say that?" I laughed nervously. " Ok well...umm...I sorta have to tutor some guy for Biology." I said like it sounded like no big deal. Her face fell._

_" OK. Fine! I'll go by myself!" She huffed and walked away. Ugh Nikki, such a Drama Queen!_

_" I am NOT A DRAMA QUEEN!!!" Nikki yelled from her room. Oops!_

~~~END FLASHBACK~~~

**' havent started. I gtg I hear Edward coming. XOXO'** I texted back.

He walked over to me. " Hey Bella." He said in his beautiful velvety voice.

" Hey Edward." I said as he took a seat next to me. Weird...last time he sat across from me. I closed my eyes and breathed in his intoxicating smell. So delicious. He smelled like peppermint but better.

" Ummm...Bella? You there?" He said sounding like he was on the verge of laughing.

" What? Oh yeah. Well anyways, this month's topic is on Plant Reproduction." I said looking at him.

" I want to talk about a different topic." He said with a slight grin.

" Ummm...ok sure. What topic?" I asked curiously.

" The topic of what you are doing this weekend." He said.

" Oh well I'm not doing anything really. Why do you ask?" I asked.

_I know why! Cuz he friggin loves you!_

_Get the freak away from me conscious!!!_

_Only if you say yes!_

_To WAT!!!_

_To when he asks you out._

_Oh yeah? Why are you so sure about yourse-_

" Well I wanted to know if you would like me to escort you for a walk along the beach." He asked shining that gorgeous crooked smile. Oh god, he will be the end of me.

_Told ya so Bella._

_Go away freakin conscious!_

_Just say yes. If you do, I won't bother you anymore._

_Promise?_

_Promise._

_Ok..._

" I'd like that." I said with a smile. " Pick me up at seven." I added grinning. Every since I was 13, I always wanted to say that!!!

*** Ok I made that one longer! I have another story up. Its a humor one-shot having to do with Emmett getting drunk.***

**REVIEW!!! I love my fans!!! You guys so _ROCK!!!_**


	7. Sorry

Ok guys I am really sorry for not updating. I had so much to do with school. I had shopping, school supplies, schedules, and parents orientations. I'm so sorry. I will not be updating Gifted soon so to my fans ( if I even have some) I really hope you don't hate me. I am truly sorry. I love you guys SOOOO much. Thanks and forgive me. 


	8. Chapter 8 ok READ! OR ELSE!

Ok. Well once again I am soooo sorry about Gifted. BUUUUUUTTT....IT WAS NOT DISCONTINUED!!!!!! I got so many e-mails saying 'Why did u discontinue?' Or 'Dont discontiue.' etc.  
Let me say this loud and clear:

I-WILL-KEEP-ON-WRITING-GIRFTED-BECAUSE-I-NEVER-STOPPED!!!!-MY-LIFE-HAS-HAD-TO-MANY-COMPLICATIONS-UP-UNTIL-NOW!!!-I-STARTED-AT-A-COMPLETELY-DIFFERENT-SCHOOL-AND-LOTS-OF-FRIGGIN-COMPLICATIONS!!!-I-WILL-POST-NEW-CHAPTERS-IN-THESE-NEXT-TWO-WEEKS!-YES CHAPTERS!!!!!-MORE-THAN-ONE! -TO-SAY-SORRY-I-WILL-POST-MORE-THAN-FRIGGIN-USUAL!!!

If you were gettin the vibe that I was angry, I'm not nor was I ever. I put everything in capitals for two very good reasons:

1: I wanted to make sure u get the message loud and clear

AAAAAAAAAAAAAND 2: I luv to yell!!! *Screams Twilight at the top of my lungs!!!*

ok well i gotta start on my chappies so bye! :/ 


	9. Chapter 9 REAL CHAPPIE! YAY

**Ok heres the next chapter! If you guys have any ideas 4 me just tell me and I might put them in my story! Enjoy!**

Right now Bella's driving home thinking about the date. It was just an hour ago for her. The date is tomorrow.  
Bella's POV

I'm just driving home in my car thinking about what had just happened. If he asked me then that means he has some sort of special feelings for me. If he feels the same way about me as I do to him, then this might work out. Hopefully. But at the moment Josh is my biggest concern. His heads gonna explode when he finds out about my date. I know he's protective of me. I'm his baby sister and he's just doing his job. Well if I keep this a secret then he's going to find out sooner or later. I sighed out loud as I pulled up into the driveway of my house. I got out and headed inside.

" Hey Bells! How'd your tutoring go?" Nikki asked with a grin. She stood in the doorway of the hallway. She knows that I feel something for Edward. I told her the other day because I can always trust her with my secrets. She wasn't mad, she was suprisingly happy that maybe I found my mate.

" Fine. Hey Josh?" I looked around Nikki and sure enough there he was.

" Sup?" He asked.

" I can't go see that Limilight movie or whatever it's called with you. I have plans tomorrow." I said. _Please don't ask why, please don't ask why_....I chanted in my head.

" Okay, first of all it's called Twilight. Second of all, what sort of plans?" He asked raising and eyebrow.

" I'm just gonna hang out with the guy I'm tutoring. No big deal." I said.

" And who exactly are you tutoring?" He asked. What is he, my dad?

" Edward." I said simply.

" Edward who!" He demanded.

" Edward Cullen" I replied defeated.

" What did I tell you about them! I told you not to interfere!" He yelled.

" To bad. You can't tell me what to do. I'm not a baby. Maybe you hadn't noticed but I'm eighty-four years old!" I yelled back.

" It doesn't matter how old you are Bella! I'm telling you they could cause trouble for us!" He shouted.

" I don't care! I'm going on a date and that is final! If you think you can still boss me around like you did for the past sixty years then you are sadly mistaken!" I said stomping out of the house. I got in my car (Ok guys sorry I don't know much about cars, so just imagine a real awesome car that the vamps drive! =D!!!) and sped away. I heard a yell inside my house, I decided to ignore it. I didn't know where I was going. I drove faster and faster. I was going 245 miles per hour. I don't know how but I ended up in Seattle. I drove on a familiar road that I only knew because Nikki had taken me here in some of her most recent shopping trips. I slowed down when I could see the mall in the distance. I knew that it was only a minute away, so I picked up my speed once more and found the parking lot. I looked around and found it so full. Who knew humans liked to shop this late? I found a parking spot all the way in the back. I got out and started my way to the mall's entrance. (OOOOHHHH!!! Ok guys before I forget, which I will, If you love to read stories with Jacob and the wolves then you won't be completely satisfied with this story. Don't hate me when I say this but, I don't really like Jake. Therefore, this is a werewolf/shape shifter Jake free story. Best Friend: WHAT! HOW CAN U NOT! Me: I know, I know...now we can continue our argument l8r. Back 2 da story) I went inside and made my way into a random store. I took in a breathe but something didn't smell right. Or something didn't smell wrong. (A/N:?????) There were two very out-of-place scents. Both of them I recognized. One was a vibrant citrus with a burst of hyperness and another was more bitter with a hint of lavender. (LOL) Alice and Rosalie? Why were they here? Oh yeah, well this is a mall...girls like them love malls. Just then Alice came skipping towards me with an arm full of shopping bags. Rosalie followed after but more slowly and not as happy.

" Bella! I knew you would come! Here I already picked out your date outfit and some other stuff I thought would look amazing on you! Next we are heading to Victoria's Secret so Rose can get her things. Here!" She said throwing seven bags of clothes in my arms.

" Alice how did you-" I began.

" Remember I got a feeling" She winked.

" Alice you shouldn't have spent so much money on me. Really I don't want you to-" Once again I was cut off.

" Bella, you will take these clothes or I will cry right here right now!" She pouted.

" Alice, do you know how nuts you are?" I asked chuckling.

" So you will take it!?!?!?!!!!" She practically shrieked with excitement and a smile growing on her lips.

" I don't suppose I have a choice..." I said.

" Yay! You will make Edward so happy!" She started jumping up and down clapping her hands. Is she always like this?

" How did you know about the date anyways?" I asked.

" When you're me, you know everything! Oh and Bella?" She said.

" Yeah?" I asked.

" Ummmm.....on the date, don't bring anything up about your human life 'On the farm' " She said chuckling. _Rosalie_ even laughed a bit herself.

" Why would I talk about that?" I asked confused.

" It doesn't matter. Just don't. I don't think Edward will bring anything up about farms now." She said with a smile on her lips.

" Whatever. So do you guys mind if I stick around for a bit? I don't really wanna go home and I don't want to wander the mall alone." I said.

" Sure!!! Come on!" Alice chirped as she motioned me to follow her.

~~~OK SO ITS 3 HOURS BEFORE THE DATE, JOSH IS STILL MAD, BELLA IS KIND OF NERVOUS, AND EDWARD IS TOO...KINDA. HEHE~~~

It's 4 o-clock in the afternoon and there is absolutely nothing to do!!! Hmmm...What does a vampire do at 4 o-clock in the afternoon. I don't know. I'm extremely B-O-R-E-D! I decided to turn on the T.V and see whats on. Disney Channel...no, Comedy Central...no, Cartoon Network...hmmm is that scooby-doo!!! Omg for 40 years I have loved that show!!! I got comfortable on the couch as I watched Scooby and Shaggy run. Just then a pair of arms grabbed me and blindfolded me from behind. I heard Shaggy say 'Watch out Scooby!' as I was picked up from the couch with my mouth covered, my eyes blindfolded and my arms in a secure hold. I squirmed but it did me no good. I felt myself being sat straight up in a chair. Whatever had been used to cover my mouth was now gone.

" You are under arrest for a bad hair day." I heard a pixie-like voice say followed by a giggle.

" Alice?" I asked.

" It's Mrs. Alice to you." Another giggle. I sighed.

" What do you want?" I asked very annoyed at the moment

" Well Bella, I saw that you were just going to slip on a simple dress with flats and go like that on you're VERY FIRST date. Oh yeah. I know things!" She said.

" Alice please just take the blindfold off and let me go!" I raised my voice _ever_ so slightly

" I will take the blindfold off but you will let me dress you up and you will like it! The rest of your coven is out hunting so no one can help you!!!" She said a little awkward.

" How can someone so small be so annoying?" I sighed. She took off the blindfold and a saw her holding a big pink make-up bag in one hand and a hair drier in the other. My eyes widened. Oh no.

" Lets get to work." She said grabbing some strands of my hair.

~~~~Almost 3 hours of Alice make over time later.~~~

After Alice finished my hair and make-up, she carefully helped me into a dress. I still don't know what it looks like because she told me it will be a suprise. (Alice made Bella keep her eyes closed.) Right now she was leading me to...well somewhere.

" Ok aaaaaaaaaaannnndd.....OPEN YOUR EYES!!!" Alice said happily.

I opened my eyes slowly. When I looked in the mirror I saw the most beautiful woman ever. She had brown straight hair that looked perfect on her. She had light make up on and the most beautiful dress. It was a simple yet elegant purple dress with a v-neck and slight ruffles at the bottom. The dress stopped several inches above her knees. It hugged her curves in the right places making her look amazing. She was wearing white wedge heels that complimented the dress brilliantly. When I turned my head, so did she. I smiled and turned around to Alice who was also smiling. (OK PICS ON MY PROFILE!!! :D)

" Well...don't you just love it!" Alice chirped.

" Of course! Alice you made me look amazing!" I hugged her so hard.

" Okay okay okay!!! Don't you dare mess up that make-up!" She said seriously.

I laughed. " OK detective. So now-" I was cut off by the doorbell. Alice smiled widely and so did I.

" Remember what I said about the farm." Alice whispered as she and I aproached the door. I had my hand on the doorknob, I turned to Alice and she nodded. I opened the door to see Edward, my angel. My breathing stopped. He was wearing a navy blue buton up shirt with thin white stripes and dark blue jeans. But thats not why I had stopped breathing. His shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way. The top button was undone and gave him that incredibly sexy look. His hair was tousled just right. (God give me a moment...H-O-T...)

**Hehe. Sorry if I made anyone faint. HAHA JasperSAYSRelax128 helped me with Edwards 'Sexy' look. The next chapter should be up...soon. most likely tomorrow. Demifann3344 has been the one helping me with ideas. Thanks dude u seriously rock!**

**Well...if anyone wants to know how the fake conversation went with my 'Friend' here it is: **

**Me in bold** Friend in underline

**I don't like Jacob. Don't hate me.**

Wtf! how can you not love him! He's the hunkiest peice of meat ever dude. i'd stick that in my mouth(_wiggles eyebrows)_

**you do know how sick you are right? well for your information i am a big fan of love stories and happy endings etc.** _(yeah i know wat ur thinkin wat an idiot freak chick!) _**In my p.o.v jake is a hater and is jealous. also me loving edward**_(hence the name Edwardluvr595) _**and him hating him gives me more reason to hate jake. sorry team jacobs. its the truth and u can't hide it.**

watever chick. I'm still going to read your story only because its awesome shiz! 

**Thanks... so youre not mad?**

Naw. I mean i still miss jakey poo-

**Wait wait wait,**jakey poo?** where the heck did you come up with that!**

shut up, i love him like you love edward.

**you must love him lots!**

heck yah! remember the only reason im reading your story cuz its awesome shiz dude!

**Hey, I invented the word 'shiz' dont use it unless u get permission!**

wateva...lets just stop buggin these people with our probs.

**youre the one with the probs!**

oh yeah!?!?!

**yeah! **

_(big fight starts, girls get torn clothes, scrapes, etc.)_

police chief: now girls, this is why you don't get in fights. you can end up like this: (motions towards them)

**yeah**

whatever...

police chief: Now you must apologize girls.

Sorry

**Sorry**

police chief: now are you two-

**OH MY FREAKIN GOD!!! IS THAT IS THAT-**

(friend turns to look and jaw drops)

**BOTH: ROBERT FREAKIN PATTINSON!!! (both girls tackle him and he gets away running)**

That is how Robert got hit by that cab...hehe...


	10. Chapter 10 PLEASE READ AN AT THE END!

**Ok guys I promised you....I wrote more than usual....sigh. omg its like the freakin weekend!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate school! makes me sick. It's soooooooo boring. I haven't gotten my locker yet! How suckish is that, I mean COME ON!!! Well sorry about that hehe heres the date chapter. P.S. It's a good thing Bella can't feint. She would've if she wasn't an awesome vampire!**

Bella's POV

Previously on Gifted, (god now I sound like a weird narrator....)

_I opened the door to see Edward, my angel. My breathing stopped. He was wearing a navy blue button up shirt with thin white stripes and dark blue jeans. But that's not why I had stopped breathing. His shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way. The top button was undone and gave him that incredibly sexy look. His hair was tousled just right._

It took all my strength not to jump on him and kiss him with all the passion I had. He smiled when he saw me. I smiled right back. I heard Alice squeel and heard clapping. I giggled and walked outside closing the door behind me. I looked up at him, still smiling. (How could u not!) He offered his arm. (It's like when prince's offer up their arm to a princess and they walk away arm in arm)

" Shall we?" He asked with a brilliant smile. My smile grew as I wrapped my arm around his. I couldn't help but feel happy whenever I touched him, the electric current flew threw us. He led me to his car and let go of my arm. I instantly missed the contact. He opened the passenger door and motioned me inside with his hand.

" Thank you" I said as I took my seat inside. A millisecond later, he was next to me with his seat belt buckled, hands on steering wheel and keys in ignition. He was staring intently at me, I did the same to him.

" You look even more beautiful than usual Bella." He said. "I didn't think that was possible"

" Thanks. You look quite stunning yourself." I couldn't stop from smiling. Gosh I'm weird...

_" No Jasper I'm not lying! Eddies gonna have his first kiss tonight!!!!"_ Alice shrieked from inside._ " If you don't believe me then how about I show you how_ _serious I am when I get home?"_She said seductively. Our eyes widened. (Bella and Eddies eyes. sry 4 2 many authors notes)

" Maybe we should go...." I suggested.

" Ummmm...yeah." He started up the car and drove away.

" So what beach did you plan on taking us to?" I decided to change the topic.

" Boulder Beach. It's supposed to be warm out tonight, it's not every day it's warm in Forks." He chuckled. (I just made up a beach. HEHE)

" Sure isn't.... Hey, the isn't the drive about an hour long?" I asked as an idea popped into my head.

" Yeah....why?" He asked curiously as he looked at me.

"We can play twenty questions!!!!" I said excitingly. Oh no. Alice is rubbing off me!

" Okay. Ladies first." He chuckled about my little outbreak of 'Alice-ness'.

" Ok when were you born?" I asked.

" June 20" He answered. " What color were your eyes when you were human?"

" Chocolate brown. What color were yours?" I asked.

" Green. Do you feed off humans or animals?" He asked probably trying to double check since my eyes were golden like his.

" Animals, strangely enough, I find animal blood more appetizing. What's your favorite color?" I asked.

" Up until today, green blue since it's the color of the Caribbean Ocean. But now its chocolate brown." He stated.

"Why?" I asked.

" Isn't it my turn to ask?" He chuckled. " Whats your favorite color?"

"Green" I blurted out. "So why is your favorite color chocolate brown?" I asked.

He grinned. " That was the color of your human eyes" I could feel my cheeks tingle. Oh god not now! (Bella's powers are actin up cuz Edwards makin her flattered so now her cheeks are turning pink.) He looked at me and his eyes widened.

" How-how are your cheeks-?" He stuttered.

I looked down. " My damn powers are acting up." I sighed.

" P-Powers?" He asked.

" Yeah, you know how some of our kind have special gifts? Well I'm one of 'em. I can change anything about myself, including future, scent, appearence blah blah blah." I looked up to his suprised pair of eyes. I giggled. " Are you that shocked?" I giggle some more.

" Oh umm no I mean I didn't know you had gifts too." He stated.

" _Too_?" I emphasized the word.

" I uh can read minds." Oh god no no no no no....did he see all the fantasies about him. Jesus oh god oh god oh god " But there is one exception.....you." There was confusion in his tone.

" Me? Why?" I asked. _Is something wrong with me?_

" I honestly don't know At first I thought you might of been a shield but clearly, you're not." He began.

" What's a shield?" I asked. I honestly didn't know at all.

" There are three types of shields, the first can block any mental power from anyone else, the second can block any physical attacks, and the last can do both. I'll be honest, it frustrates me not knowing what you're thinking." He sighed.

I chuckled. " So can you read everybody else's mind perfectly?" I asked, followed by yet another chuckle. Coming from me, hehe.

" Yes. I have no problem. But when it comes to you, you're a complete mystery." He sighed once more. I giggled.

" So what about the rest of your family? Do they have any gifts?" I asked.

" You know about Alice. Her mate Jasper, he's an empath. Emmett just thinks Jasper's just acting emo, but he _is_ the family idiot" He said.

**Ok guys sorry for not posting for like a day. I was so planning on posting forever! Well don't hate me. Oh yeah and please review. A happy author=better story. :D **

**_***IMPORTANT!!! MY COMPUTER IS NOT LETTING MY UPLAOD TO FANFICTION!!! DO NOT GET UPSET!!! I WILL UPLOAD AS SOON AS THIS IS FIXED!!!!! I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW SO YOU DONT HATE ME!!*_**


	11. Chapter 11 The date!

**Me:Yay new chappie!  
Friend: omg!  
Me: You know I see lots of people writing disclaimers.  
Friend: Yeah you should start writing them.  
Me: hmmm...yeah I should.  
Friend: So are you?  
Me: YAH!  
Friend: OK can I start!  
Me: *sighs* Suuuure.  
Friend: Welcome, welcome, to all! We are so sorry to inform you but-  
Me: You know what!?! I don't freakin own Twilight *teardrop froms*or the awesome vamps! Thats WAY shorter, Friend!  
Friend: Grrrrrr.  
Me: Don't growl. It's not ladylike! Now enjoy the story with characters I don't own! *Tear slides downs cheek*  
Friend: Don't you own Nikki, Josh, Mary and Peter?  
Me: Hmmm...I really don't know, Friend.**

**Here's and Edward and Bella short:  
****i love you  
i think i love you more  
not possible  
hmmm i think it might be  
are you doubting how much i love you?  
no im just saying that no one can love as much as i love you.  
how about a tie?  
sure, anything for my one and only love  
*kisses***

**(I'm not going to lie. I was to busy reading lots of AMAZING fanfics thats why its been a while since I last updating... Sorry*blushes* Heres** **the story!)**

Now, the story!!! *People clap and hoot*

_" You know about Alice. Her mate Jasper, he's an empath. Emmett just thinks Jaspers just acting emo, but he is the family _idiot_" He said._

I laughed. " That sounds fun. So do you wanna know about my family now?" I asked as his face lit up almost instantly.

" I would love to! I haven't been able to read them clearly, this is what I know. Correct me if I'm wrong, Nikki is Josh's mate, Nikki is like a physical shield, Josh moves things with his mind and he thinks my family is a threat?"

" Correct!" I giggled. " Well there are a few other things you didn't say. Peter is a tracker and Mary can transmit her thoughts into someones head. Nikki, Peter, and Mary don't mind your family at all. It's Josh that's so temper mental. Were lucky that Nikki can always calm him down." I shuddered at the last thought.

" What's wrong?" He said sounding concerned.

" Nothing I-I was just." I sighed. " The way that Nikki calms him down is not a very pleasant thought." I shuddered once more.

He laughed "Don't worry about it now. Were here." He said pulling in to a beautiful beach chuckling. He parked in a very sandy parking lot and got out to open my door. Always the gentleman. We started walking along the shore. It is so beautiful, I haven't been to a beach since the summer of1946. I missed the beach so much, I'm happy Edward took me here. We started talking about our past and present lives. We had good laughs about our more human moments. I learned he loved to play the piano, enjoyed classical music and couldn't stand country music. (A/N: I'm not saying this just cuz im OCD*obsessive Cullen disorder* I have the same taste in music as him. Classical, piano pieces, etc. Anywayz back 2 da story) We had so much in common... I told him about myself. About how I loved to run, watch movies, and go to new places.

" This beach is so beautiful" I said completely out of the blue.

"It's alright." He answered unimpressed. I looked up at him, confused. He was already looking at me, we had stopped walking. " But I wouldn't use the word beautiful, not with you standing here in comparison." I smiled. Could he be more perfect? He lifted his hand and touched my cheek. " Bella, I have very strong feelings for you. I know this is sudden, being our first date and all, but I would like to know if you would be my girlfriend?" I smiled slightly wider.

" I don't think it's sudden at all." And with that I pulled him into an amazing kiss. His hand found my neck while the other was on my waist. My hands though were entangled in his messy, now messier, bronze hair. We kissed passionately for several moments when he laughed slightly. He pulled away, resting his forehead on mine, both of us smiling.

" I'll take that as a yes?" He questioned.

" You can take that as a definitely." I replied just before he pulled me into another amazing kiss. We embraced each other for several minutes, our lips moving perfectly with the other. I've never felt anything like it before. It was...amazing. No words could descirbe it because I don't think there is a word that ever could. We parted smiling as he took my hand in his. It was surprising how my hand fit perfectly in his. We walked back to the car in a very comfortable silence. Once we had reached car, he opened the door for me yet again. He got in his car and looked at me. Of course I looked back at him. He pulled me in for yet another wonderful kiss. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, I think I might even be able to be like this all night. He pulled away, grinning.

" You have no idea how irrisistable you are Bella." He said.

" Hmmm...I think I have a pretty good idea." I said as I gave him a peck on the lips. (W-O-W so much lip action...) " Edward I think we should get going. Its almost..." I paused as I looked at my cell. Wow thirteen missed calls. ITS 3:00 IN THE MORNING!

_Well yeah Bells. Time goes by fast when you're in love.  
_

_Conscious! I thought I_ _told you to go away! _

_I guessed I lied then huh? _

_Better get back to Eddie. See ya Bellywelly!  
_

_GRRRRRR!!!_

" 3 A.M." I said slightly alarmed.

" Really? We better get you home then, we wouldn't want to give our family the wrong impressions now do we?" He said.

" I guess." I sighed. He put one hand on the steering wheel (He puts one hand on the steering wheel, the other on my heeeaarrrt, sorry for the sudden urge of Taylor Swift's song. lol) and held out the other for my hand. I placed my hand gladly in his and he drove like that, one hand on the wheel the other holding mine. We sat in another comfortable silence as I rested my head on his shoulder.

~~~HOURS OF LOVE LATER- (bella clears throat) FINE, HOURS OF DRIVING LATER!~~~

We arrived at my house around 4:26 A.M. and Edward stepped out of the car before me once again to open my door(at vampire speed). He walked me up to the door and I could hear shuffling in the house. Edward turned to face me. Right behind him I could see the window's curtain pulled back just an inch, maybe two, to reveal two sets of golden eyes. One appeared more feminine and had a sparkle of happyness in it and the other belonged to a male and clearly held anger in them. Josh and Nikki. Of course! They wanted to watch, so I'll give them a show. Edward smiled intently at me and I did the same.

" Goodbye Bella. I'll see you later." I stood on my tippytoes so I could reach his lips. He chuckled and bent down kissing me right back.

Thats it!!!! Its discontinued! I'm sorry, I can't take the pressure any more.....Sike!!!! HAHA! I'm kidding I would never EVER do that. Well I left it at a cliffy. I'll update A.S.A.P!!! OK Ill tell you guys one thing. Edward is in for it with Emmett. LOL you'll see what I mean l8r!


	12. Chapter 12 Reactions

**Ok sorry guys for keeping you waiting. I will probably update every weekend. im sorry. Enjoy!**

**(New Moon trailer where Jacob phases)  
* Jake phases and growls at Laurent ***

**Bella: OMG Its such a cute puppy!!!!**

**Jacob: GRRRRRR**

**Bella: Yes you are. Youre the cutest puppy. Oh yes you are! (Bella cooes)**

**Jacob: Rawf! Rwaf!**

**OOOPPPS....**

**Now the story....(Please check out my new story, 'I'll love you for eternity')**

**Josh's POV** *gasp*

" Goodbye Bella. I'll see you later." Edward said. My temper was rising. How could Bella do this! She doesn't even know if they are dangerous or not! But neither do I...Before I could argue with myself even more, Bella stood up on her toes to kiss Edward. He chuckled and kissed her back. WHAT THE HOLY SHIZ!!!!!!!!! HOW COULD SHE , DO THAT!!! I heard Nikki giggle. SHE THINKS THIS IS CUTE?!?!?! I stormed out of behind the window to go to the door. But before I could get there Nikki grabbed my hand and pulled me to face her.

" Josh, leave her be. This isn't your business. She really likes him, so let her." She said softly, giving me pleading eyes. I calmed down, but only slightly.

" I-" I was about to argue but she cut me off.

" _Joshua Nicholas Woods_." She used my full name. Hmm...She must be mad. " You are _not_ to interfere." By now she had pulled me into the kitchen, which of course was a room we didn't use. Only for props.

" But-" I began.

" No buts, ands, ifs, or there's. You will let Bella be happy. She's been alone for far too long. She deserves some happiness don't you think?" She said sternly.

I sighed and hung my head in defeat. She was right. Bella deserved to have somebody that could make her happy. And here I was trying to get between her and an actual shot at life. I must be such a jerk.

" You're right." I sighed, looking down.

" Of course I am." She said before turning around and walking away. I need to tell Bella. I need to apologize. She is my sister and I am the overprotective big brother.

Just then Bella walked through the door with a big smile on her face. Here goes nothing...

**Bella's POV**

This had to be the most best night of my entire existence. I had just kissed Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen had just kissed me. Either way, it sounded amazing. There was so many things I love about him. He's so kind, so amazingly kind. I don't deserve him. I watched as his car drove away before I headed back inside with the most stupid grin.

" Bella." He sighed. "We need to talk" Uh-oh. I could feel my smile fading.

" Please just hear me out. I want to apologize for being the biggest asshole to you. I know you deserve happiness and I took that from you. I am sorry. I'm just so sor-" I couldn't help but hug him. He's apologizing for acting upon his brotherly instincts. He stood shocked for a second but soon recovered and hugged me back.

" What was that for?" He asked smiling after we pulled away.

" For apologizing. I forgave you a long time ago. So really it's pointless to apologize." I replied.

" Thank you Bella." He hugged me once more.

" Whatever..." I laughed and went up to my room.

**Edward's POV***girls faint at the sound of his name, boys envy him*

I drove away from Bella's house. I heard what Josh was intending on saying. He wanted to apologize. I parked inside my garage and got out.

_Edward got some on his first date! Alright lil bro! There is no way he didn't, he's coming home so late...and look at that stupid grin. HA!_

Damn it Emmett. You never shut up.

" Hey guys look who came home _so_ late!" Emmett teased. " Hey Edward! Or is it Mr. I-am-no-longer-a-virgin?" He grinned. I was getting annoyed. My eyes narrowed.

" Emmett, unlike you, I am a complete gentleman. So no I did not _'Get Some'_as you like to call it. Now go mind your own business and go play with your little dolls." I said calmly.

Emmett looked appalled. "They are not dolls! They are action figures, you-you. UGH!" Emmett stomped up to his room. I laughed before Rosalie shot me death glares and followed Emmett.

_Great! Just fantastic. Now I have to go calm Emmett down _Rosalie thought.

_Omg!!! Edward how did it go? OMG I already know! Edwards got a girlfriend, Edwards got a girlfriend._ Alice thought/chanted.

_Oh dear God_**(Sorry about using that name)** Another_ emotion overload!_Jasper thought. He started rubbing his temples.

_Edward and Bella sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes the love, then comes the marriage..._Alice sang in her head.

**Yes I know...its short. But I'm working on another story so(its called _'I'll love you for eternity'_... it might take a little longer to update now-a-days. Sorry. Review if you please. I want ten reviews before I update again! THNX**


	13. Chapter 13 Thoughts

**HEHE...Heres the new chapter!!! I am so sorry this is so short!!! I really truly am!  
P.S. Sorry for switching the POV's in the last chappie. LOL**

**Bella's POV**

I lied in bed all night(Sunday night) thinking about Edward. I know I don't sleep, but what's the point of having a ginormous bed like I do and not use it? I only use my bed to jump on or lie down. So I lied down and thought about my amazing...boyfriend. I was still getting used to that word. I always feel so happy when I'm with him...I let my thoughts drift.

" Okay Bella should I wear the halter top with shorts or the tank top that has the mini jacket with the shorts?" Nikki strode into my room.

" The tank with the mini." I said sitting up. " It looks better."

" Thank you! You are a life saver!" She said and she walked out.

Today was Monday. I get to see Edward! I got up and got dressed quickly, not caring what I wore. Nikki always had good clothes in my closet so I knew I at least wouldn't end up looking like an idiot. **(Pics on my profile) **The morning went by in a blur because I didn't pay attention to anything. I heard a car park outside, and me being nosy, decided to check it out. I peered through my window and saw a shiny silver volvo. I smiled wide as I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. I was at the door in two seconds. I opened up the door and walked up to Edward.

" Good morning, beautiful." Edward greeted me.

" Good morning." I replied before he pulled me into a wonderful kiss.

He pulled away and opened the door for me, I thanked him and got inside.

~~~After school~~~

School was...well quite interesting.

_Flashback _

_I got out of Edwards car and he gave me a short but passionate kiss. The moment our lips touched, everyone either gasped or started whispering. When we pulled apart, the girls gave me death glares but I didn't care because he was mine, not theirs. We walked, hand in hand, to our first period classes. We stopped right outside my first period classroom when he pinned me against the wall. _

_" You should've heard those people's thoughts." He chuckled lightly. _

_" Why?" I felt confused. _

_" Lets just say, girls envy you and boys envy me." This time we both laughed. _

_" Humans." We both said. He kissed me once more, but this time slightly longer. _

_" Have a good day, love." He said. He turned to walk away, but I grabbed his wrist and kissed him ever so passionately. I pulled away. _

_" Now what was that for?" He asked. _

_" Have a good day." I replied before turning away to walk into the classroom. _

_End Flashback _

I walked inside my room and flopped down on my bed. I remember Josh telling me last night he and Nikki were off to go hunting. Mary and Peter were at work, so I had the house to myself. I picked up a magazine off my dresser and skimmed through it. I started humming to random songs. I felt the bed shift slightly. Startled, I jumped out of bed just to see Edward smiling perched up on his elbow, looking at me. Now I felt stupid!

" You scared me!" I smiled.

" I'm sorry. I should of knocked." He apologized.

" I was just kidding!" I giggled. I lied down on the bed next to him, looking up at the ceiling. " So why did you decide to come here?"

" Well everyone else went hunting and I decided to stay back. I got bored and started thinking about you." I looked at him to see him looking at me already. " So I dropped by."

" I'm glad you did." He shifted his body so it was facing me. He started stroking my hair.

" Me too." He said simply. I smiled and looked back up at the ceiling.

" So what do you plan on doing today?" I asked.

" Hmmm...I don't know. What do you want to do?" He said.

" Wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

" Whatever you want is fine with me."

" A movie it is then." I sat up in bed and grabbed the remote. I scanned through the channels looking for any good movies. None. I got up out of bed to look through my collection of films, but something grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I turned to see Edward holding on to me.

" Don't go." He pleaded.

I laid back down next to him and looked him straight in the eyes, our faces only inches away.

" Never." I whispered. We pulled into a serious kiss. Our lips moved with synchronization. My tongue traced his bottom lip asking for entrance, he accepted. Our tongues intertwined and we moaned in each others mouths. After minutes of this, I don't know how, but our shirts ended up on the floor. We weren't paying attention when someone walked through the door.

**OOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! A cliffy! LOL. I'm so sorry It's so short. I was having writer's block. Thnx. I want 10 reviews for the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14 Emmett strikes Ending rewrote

**Here is the new chapter!!! Enjoy....**

Bella's POV

"Well look at these two pretty love birds." Emmett said leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Crap, I'm only in my bra.(Don't worry, she's in a bra **and** pants) I ran at vampire speed and quickly slipped my shirt on. It only took a matter of miliseconds.

Edward's POV

Emmett started playing a flashback in his head.

_Flashback_

_Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper sat in a circle. _

_"Jasper...truth or dare?" Emmett said with a smirk._

_"Dare." Jasper replied fearlessly._

_Emmett laughed, Alice giggled. She probably already saw the dare._

_" Okay Jasper, Edward is at Bella's so I dare you to send waves of lust to them." Emmett said before laughing. The girls giggled._

_Jasper sighed. "Fine." He grumbled._

_End flashback_

" Emmett." I growled once more.

"Sup, lil bro?" He asked casually.

" You think this is funny? You made Jasper play with our emotions." I snapped at him.

" Aw come on. It was only a dare." He replied amused.

" What was a dare Edward?" Bella asked, standing behind me.

" My dear brother here made Jasper waves of lust to us." I fumed, not taking my eyes off Emmett.

"Lets not be mad at him." She came up to me and carrased my arm. She looked up at me and winked. " I'm sure they meant no harm."

" Thank you Bella. See Edward, she can be forgiving." Emmett said.

" Okay Emmett, the least you can do now is give us our privacy." She said smoothly.

" Sure. See ya two later!" He replied before heading down the stairs.

" Bella, it wasn't right of him to do that you know." I said, facing my angel.

" I know that. But were just going to have to teach him a lesson." She replied with a divious look in her eye. She grinned evily.

"Lesson?" I asked.

We called Alice and Jasper over to help with the plan. For the next thirty minutes we discussed our revenge on Emmett. Tomorrow he'll learn not to mess with us ever again.

* * *

Everyone arrived at school as usual. Alice, Jasper, Bella and I walked in a group today since Nikki and Josh were out on a week long hunting trip. Rosalie and Emmett arrived a little late, Rosalie couldn't find what to wear. I walked into first period subconsiously. I sat down and the teacher started on her lesson.

~~~At Lunch~~~

Bella's POV

I sat down on the table next to Edward. I took out the superglue from my bag and drew a heart with it on Emmett's usual seat. Edward looked down at me and lightly placed a kiss on my lips. Alice and Jasper walked in then, followed by Emmett and Rosalie. They sat down with their props and began to talk. This plan should go fine...

Lunch went by smoothly, we talked and laughed. The bell rang and it was time to leave. Rosalie was the first to get up followed by Emmett. When he stood up from his chair his pants quietly ripped from the glue in the chair revealing a pair of Dora the Exploror boxers. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I howled with laughter. Emmett had a heart shaped tear on his butt! HAHA. Emmett and Rosalie turned around and looked at us like we had lost our minds. Emmett just shrugged and walked out. Rose did the same.

Phase 1 complete.

Emmett found out about the rip but suprisingly he didn't get mad.

**Yeah Yeah...That was _WAY_ too short but bear with me. I apologize. I had _major_ writer's block.**


	15. Chapter 15 Pranking Emmett

HAHA... Well its been a couple days since I last updated and I just wanna say something. I don't really like this story anymore. I mean normally I would write way better than this. I will continue though, it's just that whenever I'm writing for this I write bad. Yeah...just writing this to let you all know how I feel. OMG I had to listen to some guy on Tv talking endlessly about politics. Then when it was over I was so relieved. Then my DAD STARTED THE SAME THING! I have a huge migraine now. He's still ranting on and on...just read the story:

_Previously..._(Man am I corny!)

_Emmett found out about the rip but surprisingly he didn't get mad._

He said it was childish and stupid and laughed at us, but he didn't get mad. An idea hit me, sure it going to be babyish prank calling but maybe we could play with him a little. I dialed Alice's number. She answered on the first ring.

**Alice in bold** _Bella in italics_

**Bella you're brilliant!**

_So are you coming over?_

**Duh! I'll be there in two minutes.**

_Kay. See you then!_

I heard a click meaning she hung up. I put the phone down by the couch and slowly approached the door. I heard Alice arrive. She cut off the engine not long before knocking softly on the door. I opened up to see an evil looking pixie. She walked through the door and propped herself on the couch. I followed her suit. She picked up the phone and I smiled.

"Okay...lets get started!" We grinned at each other and Alice began dialing numbers.

**Emmett in bold** _Alice and Bella in italics_

_**Hello?**_

_Hello this is Jeep Car Company._

_**What?**_

_Well we were just wondering if you would like any upgrades on your car?_

_**Yeah.**_

_Anything in particular? Specific colour, design?...._

_**Hmmm...can you put another coat of paint, blue stripes and JEEP painted on the side?**_

_Okay so car painted in pink, light pink striped, and GAY painted on the side. Anything else?_ I giggled.

**No.**

Nothing else ok.

**Nothing else OK.**

_NO I DON---_

**YOU HAVE GOT IT ALL WRONG!**

_What wrong?_

**Oh don't worry. That's it thanks .When will you do it…?**

_How about now?_

**Okay. Should I drop off my keys at the shop…?**

_No, we have them._

**OH MY GOD. YOU STALKER!!!!!!! I WILL HANG UP!**

_Fine_

**No actually I won't, how much will it cost…?**

_Ummm...about $40._

**$40? Wow thats cheap!**

_Oh is it? I meant $400._

**You can pick up my car, how about---**

_TONIGHT! GOOD_

**Well I was thinking---**

_TONIGH---_

**Well, I can't really**

_DO YOU WANT TO GET YOUR CAR DONE OR NOT?!_

**Umm… well I won't be home tonight.**

_Getting busy…?_

**I think it is not your business!** Emmett screeched. I giggled. I grabbed the phone from Alice and started talking.

_Well, I shall drop it off to your house. I shall give it to your hunk of a brother...Edward isn't it?_

**He isn't that hot…**

_YES HE IS!_

**Not really. He listens to old music!**

_I BELIEVE THAT HE IS VERY GOOD LOOKING!_

**Anyway… I will be out so yeah. So if you can—**

_*hangs up*_

Alice and I went to get ready for the trick. We ran to the shop and brought pink paint, and balloons, and pink marker pens.

30 MINUTES LATER…

We had finished our masterpiece.

Emmett's car had now been totally redone. It had pink balloons on his wing mirrors, pink paint covered it. In pink marker pen I had written 'HONK IF YOU THINK I AM HOT' Across the car. Emmett would kill us. I had to make a quick phone call.

_''Hello Crane company…''_

Emmett's POV!

I had tooken Rose out for a nice evening. I took her to a beautiful spot, I laid down a blanket, and she curled up to me. I love Rosalie. I looked into the valley, there was a car, covered in pink, a Jeep. I laughed. Rosalie stirred. I tried to get her back down, but she got up.

"Emmett, why did you laugh?" She questioned. Confusion crossing her face. I pointed to the car suspended in the air.

"Some prankster has someones car in the air, and has given a complete makeover. I would hate to be that guy!" I said. Rosalie looked at me. I looked at the number plate **S3Xi CUL3N**OMG it was my car (A/N I know Emmett might not have that as his number plate but you know)I ran home with Rosalie on my back.


	16. Chapter 16 Please forgive me

Ok well you probably will hate me after you read this... I am discontinuing this story. I'm sorry but really dont like the way it is and its over. For my fans out there I give you all permission to copy this story. BUT you must use the title I have. If you want more me, I have another account. **_EmoTwihard_**. If you are interested on how Bella and Edward ended up, they got married and lived the rest of eternity together... yeah I know...so cliche! Well anyways...bye.

Buena suerte,

Edwardluvr595

P.s. beuna suerte means good luck in spanish.


End file.
